


Red

by Revasnaslan



Series: Keithtober 2k17 [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 07:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12427875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revasnaslan/pseuds/Revasnaslan
Summary: Protective Keith is Protective.





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 10/14/17 over on Tumblr.

“Did you really have to reduce them to pieces?” Pidge asked as Keith helped her back to her feet and supported her by slinging one of her arms over his shoulder.

They stared out over what remained of the sentries they had to fight in order to advance the mission. One had managed to shoot Pidge in the leg, and she had stumbled and twisted her ankle, leaving her vulnerable to attack. Keith had dispatched the remaining sentries much more… violently than he actually needed to. He was willing to admit that he could be protective, especially of those who he cared about. But it upset him to see them hurt.

When Pidge had been hurt, he had seen red, and hadn’t even really thought about it.

“… maybe that was overkill?” he admitted.

Pidge scoffed, smiling as they started moving on. “Yeah, a little bit.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [revasnaslan](http://revasnaslan.tumblr.com/)


End file.
